


Becoming Pack

by Tarvera



Series: Pack is What You Make It [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvera/pseuds/Tarvera
Summary: Noah wasn't really sure how this had happened. It had come upon him so slowly he couldn't pinpoint when it started. But he did know two things to be absolutely true. He was in love with Peter Hale and he was still completely in love with his wife.
Relationships: Claudia Stilinski/Sheriff Stilinski, Claudia Stilinski/Sheriff Stilinski/Peter Hale, Peter Hale/Sheriff Stilinski
Series: Pack is What You Make It [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874530
Comments: 6
Kudos: 218





	Becoming Pack

**Author's Note:**

> I was not planning on writing this but thanks to The Fannish Imposition commenting and sharing my new found love of Claudia/Sheriff/Peter together I had a plot bunny that wouldn't go away. It's short and sweet. I do actually some longer ideas now to round out the details on Peter becoming an alpha. But wanted some nice fluff before having to dive back into the angst.

If someone had told Noah Stilinski eight years ago on his wedding day that werewolves existed and one day he’d be in love with one he would have called them a cab and sent them on their way home to sleep off the obvious drunken delirium. Hell, even if someone had just told him that he would be in love with another man, he would have told them to pound sand. He wouldn’t have been able to fathom being in love with anyone but Claudia. He still couldn’t completely fathom it as he stared down at the sleeping form of the man Claudia had dragged into their lives eight months ago. 

Loving Peter had just come up on him so quietly he couldn’t fully pinpoint when it had happened. It hadn’t taken long though for him to have become invested in the man’s happiness. He’d been so quiet and broken when Claudia had come bursting through the door holding an infant in one arm and grocery bags in the other. Peter was a cautious shadow behind her, regarding Noah warily. Taking it all in stride Noah had reached out to pluck the baby from his wife’s arms and to coo over how tiny she was. The look in Peter’s eyes when he gazed at his daughter had driven all worry out of Noah’s head. 

It had been rough at first, Peter was on edge constantly, even around Claudia. It felt like one wrong word or action would send him running. It made Noah furious, that anyone could make this brilliant, caring person so afraid of rejection. He was so unsure of his own worth and would constantly degrade his skills as a father. Thank god for Mischief, the boy had taken an instant liking to Peter and Malia. In the second week Noah had to go collect him from his preschool because the boy had gotten into a fight with another kid who claimed Malia wasn’t really his sister. Peter’s face when Noah told him the story was equal parts incredulous and awed. Watching Peter’s patience after that incident with Mischief’s neverending questions and talking was most likely one of the starting points for the burning feeling Noah got in his chest when he looked at Peter now. 

He slowly reached out and ran his fingers through Peter’s light brown hair. The man in question made a low rumbling noise that in any other creature might have been called a purr but Noah wasn’t quite ready to equate animal-like noises to human (or the creature that looked like a human?, god, now wasn’t this a philosophical question for the ages on whether or not werewolves were just a subgroup of humans or an entirely different species all together). Shaking off these thoughts for later, or never, he actually didn’t care all that much on what the answer would because it didn’t change anything. Peter would still be Peter regardless. 

Claudia slipped into the room, running a hand along Noah’s back then leaning down to give him a light kiss. “Malia’s finally asleep and I’ve told Mischief that while he doesn’t have to sleep he also can’t leave his room unless I hear actual pee in the toilet.” 

Noah chuckled softly. “So in other words in about 20 minutes we will hear that and then a dramatic attempt to be sneaky and get into Malia’s room during which he’ll probably wake her up.” 

Claudia’s amusement showed freely as she wriggled her way into the bed to wrap around Peter’s back. Noah sighed, his wife was having little of the eternal crisis he was currently experiencing over the new knowledge of the existence of werewolves. She hummed softly and pressed soft kisses against Peter’s neck. 

“Noah, you aren’t going to figure it all out tonight. You heard him earlier, physical touch helps cement bonds and grounds him. So get in here already. I’ve been waiting long enough for the two of you to stop dancing around this attraction you have for eachother and me.” When he didn’t move she reached up a hand to grip his, “Hey, I know, it’s a lot.” He looked down into her eyes and realized that yes, while it was a lot and his emotions were all scattered and vulnerable after the day of revelations and discussions. It had alll started at breakfast when Malia in a tantrum had grown fangs and bit Mischief which caused that reveal. Which had led to Peter breaking down in telling his story and Noah just hadn’t been able to stand the look of defeat and fear on the man’s face and a hug had quickly a kiss (kisses) which Peter had returned desperately. 

Claudia’s arrival on the scene had caused both men to panic. Claudia though, beautiful Claudia, had simply laughed swooping in to kiss and hug them both. The rest of day was interspersed with deep conversations as they all tried to keep the kids from noticing something was wrong. Malia was still too young but he knew Mischief would not be pacified by the Malia grew new teeth overnight response for very long. His five year old’s way too intelligent eyes had already been carefully considering the situation all day (even as he happily let himself be distracted by the toys and extra tv time). 

That would be tomorrow’s problem though. He let himself slide into the bed under the covers with Peter’s arms curling around him. Reaching out his hand he linked his fingers with Claudia. Taking deep even breaths he let himself relax into sleep. There would need to be many more conversations in the future. But for now, this was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> side note: I am totally fudging with everyone's ages and just making them what I want for this story. If I write more involved ones I'll be sure to let you all know what those are as they become relevant. But basically Malia is a little over 4 years younger then Stiles and Peter is 26, Sheriff is 32 and Claudia is 29 for this story.


End file.
